


Red strings

by Sinhaya



Series: JINSON one shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Im not good at tagging, Jackson Needs a Hug, M/M, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, jinson, jinyoung is a sweetheart, kinda muscle kink ???, more angst than fluff, sauna and chicken date, still not good at tagging so do tell me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Jackson is thinking too much and Jinyoung comes to help him, they go on a late-night date until it gets too hot to handle ...( inspired by the sauna and chicken late-night snack they shared during eclipse era )also im sorry i sinned ? ;)





	1. Red strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/gifts).

> This is a work I feel proud of even though I know I'm like the worst writer ever, so be kind to me^-^ (I'm not a writer and I know it's bad but I'm not a native English speaker, it's not my second language either so ...)
> 
> this is for @omgahgase, you were the first person I befriended from the ahgase fandom, and I wanted to give you something to show my gratitude since I know you because you were and still are super nice and amazing ... 
> 
> For all the other people, hi! I'm Sin, I'd love to meet you all so dm me on twitter @sinhaya901 ^-^
> 
> thank you so so much Zoe and Bal for beta-ing this ( im in a hurry to post so yeah editing later too) 💜💜💜 and also the jppc i love you my clowns ✊🏾

The light in the room is dimming, the curtains open, Seoul’s busy night lights are mirrored in the idol’s apartment. As he lay on the sofa, exhausted from the recent comeback’s never-ending practice and music show rehearsals, Jackson looks at the ceiling. He doesn’t even remember when he came home, even as the night gradually fell down upon the city. He doesn’t see the sunset disappearing, nor the moon showing.  
Time has passed so quickly since his return home, and the apartment is totally silent - only the noises from the city resonate loudly in the empty room. 

Driven by tiredness and ache, the young man’s thoughts start drifting, wondering about anything and everything; how he left his successful sports career, how he can never quite show his best to his fans, how he is always lacking in front of the members, how it's never good enough.  
Watching his brothers make progress and strengthen their assets always make him proud. At times like this, though, when the vulnerability is at its peak, he can’t help but think that he’s left behind and that he is only hindering them from being the best. 

He slowly gets up, unable to find sleep. His emotions are all over the place, overwhelming his mind and his body. The man stumbles across the living room, trying to find his phone, looking through his jacket pockets and his bag. He finally finds it on the table, suddenly remembering that he threw it there earlier that night. Fumbling, trying to get a grip on it, he unlocks it, not before admiring his lock screen for a good 10 seconds. The phone is already showing a notification from the GOT7 group chat, where the members wished each other good night and sweet dreams. He hesitates for a long second, thinking about replying to the kakaoroom, only to quit the app and open his messages instead. Curiously enough, the sasaengs haven’t gotten ahold of his phone number yet. Then again, that wouldn’t be delayed any later, he concludes, as he clicks on the most recent conversation he had. He doesn’t know what to say or how to say it, so he is confused and his mind is blurred with fatigue and insecurity. 

Sometimes he wishes that he can be honest with everyone, tell them that he’s human too - that he has feelings, and that he’s tired. Tired of his life, tired of the fact that he can’t see the ones close to his heart as much as he wants to, tired of his life being everywhere on the internet, tired that he has to be careful about what he says and what he does. 

But even though he is tired, he would never exchange the life he has now with anything else. The fans, the members, and his family are the best support system he could have ever asked for in his life. The stage has become his strip, and the mic his saber.

So that’s why, despite his reticence to do it, he eventually texts him, because he needs to think about something else to relax, even for just a bit.

**Can you come over? **  
**please I need you**  
SENT 11:34 pm

The answer is immediate as if the other was waiting for a text from him.  


**On my way, I’ll be there in 10 **  
RECEIVED 11:34 pm 

He puts the phone back, relieved that _ he _ is coming for him. Finally, he allows some oxygen to flow back in his lungs, as he realizes that he was holding his breath out of nervousness in fear that _ he _ would say no and let the young man become lonely for the night. In all honesty, he dreaded being alone. Because he grew up with loving parents and an amazing brother, he felt secure, wrapped in a cocoon with other people around. After going to Korea, he befriended everyone he could in the company so that he could always have someone. Then, when GOT7 made their debut, the members lived together in their dorm, so he was with them all the time. But eventually, the members started moving out from the dorm, living separately - starting with Youngjae, who went to live with his brother. 

Living alone isn’t easy, Jackson would say if he was being honest with himself. There’s nobody to wait for him to eat or to go to sleep, there’s no one to ask him how his day went, or if he was feeling well. Moreover, his very frequent trips between China and Korea make him weaker than usual, as he never takes breaks to breathe. The tiredness kicks in whenever he is only able to sleep between flights, leaving him with only 2-3 hours of rest in a week. But he’s used to it now, because _ he _ helps him, making his days better and happier for almost 9 years now. 

****

As Jackson thinks about all the days he spent with _ him _, a smile grows on his face - the happy moments and memories coming back in his mind. The smiles, the small and discrete touches, the hugs, the dates, the kisses, the cuddles.  
Everything he pictures in his mind reminds the singer of _ him _ : the man in his life who took his heart and mind, the man who allowed the Chinese man to enter _ his _ life, the man who he spends most of _ his _ days with. 

****

But then, he falls again into his complicated mind, he falls deeper into his never-ending line of thoughts, he falls into this unexplainable and complicated feeling - Insecurity. The one thing that never leaves, the feeling that he would never be good enough, fit enough, handsome enough. In this state of mind, Jackson can’t help but feel like he is not enough, that _ he _ should find someone in _ his _ league, anyone else but him. 

****

His feet unconsciously drag him to the sofa where he sits, head between his hands and gripping his hair in frustration.

****

Insecurities block his mind and blind him from his surroundings as he doesn’t realize that 10 minutes have passed, that the doorbell is ringing, and that someone is knocking at the door. He doesn’t hear the door opening, doesn’t hear the hurried footsteps in the hallway, in the living room. His face is still hidden between his hands when _ he _ comes next to Jackson. The latter doesn’t grasp the situation, in his haze, as _ he _ calls his name softly.

****

“Jackson… Jackson… Seun-ah? Seun-ah!” _ he _ tries to call out while gripping on the rapper’s shoulders, prying his hands away from his face. _ He _ shakes him lightly to make him come back to his senses, the older’s eyes fixed on the floor. Jackson blinks a few times before finally realizing where he was. He raises his face and meets _ his _ eyes that are shining brightly in the now fully-dark room. Jinyoung cups the older’s cheeks, the glossy eyes looking at him with so much emotion.

****

“ Jinyoung-ah. “ he whispers as he looks in the other’s eyes, seeing his own blurry reflection.  
“ Of course I would come, I was ready to go here before you even asked me “the younger says with a smile and hugs Jackson tightly as if they hadn’t seen each other in a long time.  
The older returns the hug.

****

“ Thank you so much “, he says softly as he closes his eyes and melts in the soft and warm embrace. They don’t know how long they hugged, nor do they want to. They just enjoy the moment as much as they can for now, alone, only the two of them serving as witnesses to this beautiful moment.

****

Jackson lets go of the younger first, finally realizing that they are, in fact, in the middle of his pitch-black living room. Does he want to let go though? Never. He feels calm and relaxed in the younger’s presence, his mind at peace. He still, however, needs to tend to his special guest, so he starts to let go. Jinyoung is more against the idea, clinging to the older’s side as the latter tries to go to the kitchen.

****

“ What do you want to eat ? “ asks Jackson, turning his head to face the singer who is attached to his arm like a koala. Jinyoung was never one to act cute or be adorable in public, but as soon as there were alone, his hidden personality would come out. On the contrary, Jackson, who was known to all as someone eternally positive and energetic, would show his more serious and determined side when out of the public eyes. Jinyoung looks at the older longingly, lovingly, with a soft and genuine smile as he answers that anything would be fine. 

****

Jackson then asks if he wants to go somewhere instead of staying home. The unnecessary fear that being in his apartment would bring negative attention to them started to creep into the crevices of his mind, thinking that they would be more protected in the public eye than in his own home. 

****

He can’t help but think about when his life started to change like this. How did his life become so troubled, when did his confidence waver, when did his privacy shatter? He feels a strong tug at his heart as if someone was trying to pull it out. A silent sob escapes from his throat, his lungs seemingly malfunctioning for an impossibly long second. His mind stops and he doesn’t know what to do. His mind starts to once again become flooded by memories of him crying alone in the dark, and thoughts that reminded him that he let his parents, family, friends and fans down - that he could never be proud of him, that he would never be successful. 

****

The rush of emotions causes him to stumble, and he crumples down on the floor, his head between his knees. The younger lets himself fall on his knees before the older and cups his cheeks again, raising his head to make him look into his eyes.

****

“ Let’s go somewhere then. How about the Han River? Nothing will happen, I promise. “ he offers, as he smiles like he’s never smiled before.  
The idol raises his eyes to meet the other’s and nods slowly, his vision still cloudy from the unshed tears from his own darkness that threatened to burst out. His eyes glitter sadly, as small sobs escape his mouth. Unable to stop them, he closes his eyes and his breathing becomes erratic, his inner demons coming back to haunt him.

****

He blinks forcefully, as he tries to stop the daunting images from forming in front of his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the nightmares tattooed to the inside of his eyelids. He lifts his eyes to see the beautiful face in front of him, eyes shining like diamonds, looking at him like he was a piece of art. Pearls of salty water run down the sun-kissed skin, shimmering under the moonlight peeking through the big windows. The two of them stay like that for a long time, just observing each other’s movements. His breathing doesn’t slow down, and he feels his heart constantly jumping out of his chest as he feels his shirt getting damp from the small tears. Jackson is unable to stop them from falling, his mind already weak. He blames himself for showing this vulnerable side, for being this sensitive over small matters, things that originally never got to him. 

****

And for the second time that night, Jinyoung makes sure to let the older know that he is here for him - that he can talk to someone, that he is supported, that he is not alone. Jinyoung did the simplest thing he could do, the easiest yet most calming thing - a hug. He felt comforted being surrounded by warmth, love, and affection. He feels the other person’s heartbeat fluttering against his skin, like a sweet and soothing melody to his ears. Hugging someone just reminds him of every single memory he has with them. Hugs have always been so meaningful and powerful to him.

****

Jackson feels all the love through that embrace, all the softness from Jinyoung that seeps through. The younger always had that amazing quality, he could make him relax instantly, without having to speak, the touch enough to make him forget his worries, his insecurities. He was able to bring the idol to a state of complete peace, and even if it was for just a few moments, he could relax comfortably without thinking about anything else. 

****

Jinyoung curls his arms around the older tightly, one hand on his head, the other on his lower back, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder as a content smile grazes his handsome face. He knows that the man in his arms is always under pressure - his own pressure. Jackson’s texts only confirm his doubts; Jackson needed to think about something else, needed a break from the world.

****

Jackson feels hypnotized by the younger’s touch as if it compels him to abandon all the notions of time and space to return the embrace. His hands find Jinyoung’s back, taking the same position as the younger.

****

For the second time that night, they feel as if they never had any problems, as if life was easy for them.

****

Feeling that the older needs to relax, Jinyoung lets go of Jackson slowly, still holding onto him lightly, in a comforting gesture. The latter comes back to his senses when he doesn’t feel the younger’s touch, looking at him with his big eyes full of emotion and love.

****

Jinyoung thinks about their schedule for the following day and realizes that they could have a small adventure date tonight. Taking Jackson’s hands in his, he hurries to put a jacket onto the older, then grabs his keys and opens the door, nearly making Jackson fall from the sudden movement. 

****

Jinyoung slams the door closed, not worrying about the neighbors who might hear them in the middle of the night, impatiently pushes the elevator button like a small child. The smile on Jinyoung’s face only gets bigger as he takes a look at Jackson, who was standing behind him, still a bit shocked from everything, his eyes big but his smile definitely there. Jinyoung believes his smile could never wear off as he thinks about what they would do tonight.

****

As soon as the doors open again, they finally get out of the elevator, and both of them run.

****

The older begins to feel like himself again as he runs through the corridors. He doesn’t realize that the younger is trying his best to make him forget everything for tonight, everything but him. And true enough, the only person Jackson is thinking about, the only important thing in Jackson’s mind is him, the only human being capable of taking this much space in his heart is Jinyoung. The Jinyoung, His Jinyoung.

****

Jackson’s carefree laughs ring in Jinyoung’s ears and Jinyoung feels so much more alive. The dreaded moments have passed, and he has managed to make the older smile and laugh again like the Jackson he knows.

****

Just as they cross the entrance door, they hear loud noises and screams, and they turn to face the source to see a group of people running toward them quickly. They get closer and closer, and Jinyoung and Jackson don’t have a choice but to let pass through. But the group proved to be too energetic, not realizing that there were people in front of them. This forces the older to yank at Jinyoung’s arm to prevent him from being trampled on by the inattentive teenagers.

****

Jinyoung has trouble realizing what’s happening, a blur of colors being the only thing he sees seconds before he hits something. As he raises his head, he sees Jackson looking at him worriedly, asking him if he was alright, his eyes shaking in fear and worry. 

****

Jinyoung nods slowly still trying to understand the situation he was in, staring as emotions flash on the older’s face. Jackson releases the breath of air stuck in his throat, relieved that the younger isn’t hurt, but refuses to let the singer pull away from the impossibly tight hook he had on him. In spite of everything, he felt the need to know whether the younger is alright and that nothing has happened to him. Even if Jinyoung assured him that everything was alright, a small thought in his head told him that Jinyoung could have died if the older didn’t save him - and he couldn’t be more troubled by it.

****

They cross the road as quickly as possible, the younger still pressed against the older’s body. He feels Jackson’s wildly erratic heartbeat on his own chest, it’s steady beats never slowing down. On the sidewalk, Jackson loosens his grip on the younger idol but still holds him by the arm.

****

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do. He stares worriedly at the floor, unable to say anything. He looks at anything but Jackson’s eyes, as he is totally intimidated by this particular version of Jackson - the angry one, the one that looks way too much for him to handle. He nods slowly before raising his head with a small pout to face the idol. 

****

The latter was brushing his hair back, sighing loudly, trying to calm himself a bit, as passersby were eyeing them strangely, pointing at them and taking a few pictures.  
He reacts quickly and pulls Jinyoung into a small alley to avoid being caught by anyone. 

****

Shocked by the sudden movement, Jinyoung lets out a startled noise, and Jackson’s strong hands come to get the younger closer and cover his mouth. The Korean’s eyes widen, surprised by the sudden closeness. Jackson, still preoccupied with the fans, looks everywhere around to check that no one has followed them, eyes darting around the small alley’s darkness. 

****

Illuminated by a nearby lamppost, the two idols regain their calm, eventually realizing their position. The Chinese man lets go first as if he were burned by the younger’s touch. The latter is distinctly saddened by his reaction and looks down. Jackson realizes what he had done and takes Jinyoung in his arms. They shuffle slowly to the end of the alley to make sure that no one is watching them or waiting for them. 

****

The Korean idol can’t concentrate on what he’s supposed to do. The only thing he feels is the older’s warmth, his strong and steady heartbeat against his back. He places his hands on Jackson’s forearms, and the latter has him engulfed in a tight back hug, his own arms under the Chinese man’s strong grip. 

****

Both of them manage to calm down fully, and Jackson asks the younger where they are heading. Without indulging the older with an answer, Jinyoung takes Jackson’s hand, effortlessly crosses their fingers, and lets his reflexes guide them. He starts walking confidently, going through small alleys, and crossing roads. Jackson finally realizes where they’re heading as they cross a sauna at their brisk pace. In front of them, the tall street lights illuminate Han River, as they are presented with a view of various couples lying down or eating on the grass. Jinyoung takes Jackson near the water and sits down on the grass, facing the river. The moon's reflection on the peaceful river and the lights of the city in the background make the whole scenery more beautiful and peaceful than ever. Jackson lays his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, both of their hands tangled together as they watch on without interruption. 

****

After a few minutes, Jinyoung offers to get food from the convenience store near them. As he gets up, the older lies down completely, observing the starry night. He closes his eyes, exhaustion taking over.  
As Jinyoung comes back with all their favorite snacks and drinks, he basks in the portrait of a sleepy Jackson - arms on his chest, his face shining under the glowing moonlight. Jinyoung smiles as he puts everything down to sit next to Jackson. He makes no gesture to actually wake him up, amused with how the other fell asleep so easily. Putting his hand carefully under Jackson’s head, he comes closer to him to let him be more comfortable, repositioning Jackson’s head softly on his thighs. They stay like this for 15 to 20 mins, one asleep the other staring without any interruptions, silently sipping on his canned beer.  
He thinks back at their first meeting, the first time he ever laid eyes on the beautiful human being sleeping on his lap.

****

~~~

_The last few beats of 2pm’s Hands Up resonate in the practice room. Jinyoung stops dancing, his hands on his knees as he breathes heavily. The clock shows 6 pm. He has been practicing the same song for hours now. He lies down on the cold wooden floor as he grabs his water bottle and closes his eyes as he sings the lyrics to the song, visualizing all the moves in his head. Then, he starts to enumerate all the things he didn’t do right for the day._

_The door opens abruptly, slamming violently against the wall. Footsteps can be heard getting louder and louder as they approach him. He cracks his eyes open slightly to see Wonpil right in front of his face, seemingly not caring about personal space at all, staring at him very seriously. Jinyoung screams at the sight and jerks back a little, crawling backwards. _

_“What are you still doing here? We were supposed to meet 15 mins ago in the entrance hall.”_

_“Fuck, i forgot! I wanted to finish learning the choreo for the monthly exam but I didn’t check the time. I’m so sorry!” Jinyoung gets up in a hurry, nearly falling over, his knees and legs sore from the effort._

_“Don’t worry, the restaurant closes late. We have all the time in the world,” Wonpil says with a big smile. Jinyoung gathers his belongings and throws them in his backpack, then Wonpil comes closer and they walk towards the open door. They see a group of trainees ahead of them in the corridor blocking the way. Using that situation, Jinyoung opens his backpack to look for his notebook where he lists down the choreography he already learned and the ones he still needs to learn, complete with notes on the mistakes and major points he still needs to focus on._

_“ What are you doing?” Wonpil asks._

_“Noting what I focused on today to make sure I get all the details perfectly,” he answers, looking through his bag in search for a pen. _

_“ Well the trainees already left. Let’s go, you can write in your notebook later,” Wonpil says, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm. They go past a practice room and greet the other trainees. When they finally reach the entrance hall, they wait a bit to see if no one else was interested in eating dinner with them. They see Hyoseop coming up the stairs from the practice room, someone unfamiliar in tow. _

_“ Hey Hyoseop-ah, do you want to come with us? We’re going to eat at Kimbap Heaven “ Wonpil asks him, but Jinyoung still hasn’t looked up because he was too busy writing in his notebook._

_“ Yeah why not?” Hyoseop answers, “Wait let me introduce him to you,” he says pointing at the young man next to him. Jinyoung finally raises his head to meet the other’s eyes, and he freezes. The pen in his hand stills and the notebook nearly drops as he stares at the unknown man._

_“This is Jackson Wang. He is from Hong Kong. Oh, and he’s also a 94-liner like you, hyungs.” Jackson waves his hand and says hi to them with a bright smile._

_“Jackson, this is Jinyoung and Wonpil. They’re trainees too, like us.”_

_“Wait, is he a trainee too?” Wonpil asks. Of course he had to be, Jinyoung thinks. Jackson looks amazing, like he’s an actor._

_“Yeah, he auditioned last year in Hong Kong. He said he was an athlete there, a fencer,” Hyoseop adds. Jinyoung’s eyes can’t look away from Jackson, instinctively exploring every visible detail on his body and face. The latter then glances back at him, one eyebrow raised, and Jinyoung takes into account the fact that he is indeed staring quite intently at the other. Shaking his head to concentrate and break the weird trance he had, he puts his notebook back in his backpack._

_After the three of them try to explain in what little English they know,, they all agree to go to Kimbap Heaven for dinner. On the way, Jinyoung doesn’t speak with Wonpil, who on the other hand is talking with Jackson and Hyoseop. He glances from time to time at the new trainee, still a bit stunned and dazzled by his looks and smile. They arrive quickly at the restaurant, where they head to their usual table at the back to make sure they won’t cause trouble to the few other customers. On the small four-person table, Jackson sits next to Wonpil, leaving Jinyoung and Hyoseop to sit together. As Jackson starts speaking passionately in English, accompanying his words with gestures, Jinyoung can’t help but stare openly at the other. His passion and enthusiasm were really out of this world, and the fact that he can’t understand what the other is saying didn’t even bother him. Looking at him was enough._

_After a while, Wonpil starts waving his hand on the front of him, whispering._

_“Yah Jinyoung-ah, what are you doing?”  
“What??? Don’t you find him handsome?” Jinyoung whispered back.  
“Yeah but like, be a bit more discreet, would you?”_

_“ What are you guys talking about?” Hyoseop asks, Jackson watching them with a questioning gaze. “Nothing, just about practice you know?” Jinyoung stutters, and he feels his face heating up - his cheeks were most definitely red by now._

_They finally order, and Jackson and Jinyoung’s orders arrive first. The latter starts eating as soon as the plate is put in front of him. He could easily pass it off as being hungry from practice, but deep down, it was because he wanted to finish quickly and avoid more embarrassment. As he takes his spoon, he remembers a move that he wanted to show to Wonpil. _

_“Yah, look at this,” he says, popping his shoulder while taking a sip from his drink.  
“ Wow your popping definitely improved,” the other praises.  
He smiles triumphantly, and continues eating in silence, as the others speak between them.  
He looks at Jackson, who seemed to be already looking at him, smiling at each other. _  
~~~  
Remembering these moments from 9 years ago, Jinyoung realizes how everything could have been different, how Jackson could have never even looked at him that day. As he looks up at the sky, the stars shining brightly, the few clouds floating to hide the moon, he feels happy, content, at peace.__

_ _Loud music starts playing next to them, jolting Jackson up from his short slumber. He raises his head, startled, and looks at Jinyoung, who was staring at the river in front of them. The angle wasn’t the best and all he could see was the younger’s long neck and sharp jaw, but Jackson couldn't deny that Jinyoung was beautiful.. _ _

_ _He shuffles slightly to adjust himself on Jinyoung’s lap, and the other realizes that Jackson is awake. They spend a few moments looking at each other, with small smiles on their faces. The peaceful moment is interrupted by Jackson’s stomach grumbling (mostly because he was on a strict diet for the comeback), and Jinyoung smiles before moving to get some of Jackson’s favorite snacks from the small shopping bag to feed him while the older still lay on his lap.  
After taking some bites of his own, Jackson finally starts to speak._ _

_ _“You know I’m just exhausted from everything. Sometimes I just want to stop, go back to Hong Kong to my parents, stay at home and never come out,” he sighs loudly, “But what would happen to you, to the members, to the staff? It would be unfair to leave you like that just because I’m a bit tired...”_ _

_ _“I know you want to do your best, but you’re already doing more than that. You’re juggling both of your careers in China and in Korea, and you never take time for yourself. The members may not say it often, but we're really thankful that you’re doing so much for us. You’re amazing. Not once did you leave us, nor abandon us. We just want you to be happy no matter what, and to be healthy, because that’s what you need the most,” Jinyoung says, as he looks at the sky, hands supporting his weight behind his back. _ _

_ _“Hey, do you want to eat some chicken? I know a place.” Jackson says, lifting his head to look at Jinyoung, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively._ _

_ _“Is this the new ‘Do you want to eat ramen at my place’?” Jinyoung asks, laughing and thinking back to the time Jackson had asked him the suggestive phrase. The Chinese man didn’t realize the double meaning at that time, and it left them both pretty flustered, leaving the older to change that day’s menu to fried chicken pretty quickly._ _

_ _“No really, I know a place!” the older insists, even though he’s quite flustered, “It's really good, like so good. Oh my god, just- Ugh- you know that feeling, right? And best of all, they deliver pretty fast,” he adds with a satisfied sigh, eyes shining bright in expectation._ _

_ _“Ok, this sounds a lot more suggestive than you realize, Jackson” Jinyoung finally tells him, after a few minutes of unadulterated laughter._ _

_ _“So what do you say...? Come over to my place?” the older asks, and Jinyoung answers with an “Okay, let’s go.” as the younger straightens up and motions for Jackson to get up too. He then holds his hand out for Jackson to hold onto to pull himself up, his arm draping easily across Jackson's shoulders as they start to walk side by side. Jackson’s hands subconsciously come up to rest on Jinyoung's waist, and they make their way towards the street. Suddenly, they feel a few drops of rain fall on their face. _ _

_ _“It's starting to rain,” Jinyoung says, as he looks up at the sky, the small droplets falling on his face, “We should probably hurry back if we don’t want to be sick later.” He takes Jackson’s hand in his own, and turns his head to face the other with an expression that seemed to teasingly challenge the rapper. The latter nods and they start to run, feeling their clothes drench in water, as the rain gets more violent._ _

_ _It takes them about five minutes to arrive at Jacksons apartment building, laughing as they get into the hall and shake off the rain droplets from their hair onto the big entrance carpet._ _

_ _“Damn, we’re all wet now! ” Jinyoung exclaims, trying to get off most of the water from themselves, shuddering as they feel the sudden chill from the building’s air conditioner. _ _

_ _“There's a sauna here, do you want to get warm first before heading upstairs?” Jackson asks, thankful that he remembered the existence of the facility in the basement. Jinyoung nods, visibly cold, his clothes and hair completely damp. _ _

_ _The spacious hall didn’t have the usual receptionist or guard near the entrance. They were totally alone, and that’s all they needed at the moment – time alone and away from the cameras. They walk hand in hand towards the sauna in the basement, next to the gym and the pool, one of the building’s best features. The sauna was among the things that made Jackson finalize his apartment choice._ _

_ _As soon as they enter the sauna, they start taking their clothes off in the empty room. Feeling dirty and sweaty, they don’t pay each other mind or even think about keeping the area tidy as they face the walls, only thinking about getting their clothes off and warming themselves up. It doesn’t really cross their minds that they are nearly naked, and Jackson doesn’t even care to wear the shorts and t-shirt that were kept near the entrance. He only ties a towel around his waist. Jinyoung, who’s admittedly a bit shyer about his appearance (even though he was with Jackson, of all people), wears the clothes provided for them and sits on one of the benches. _ _

_ _A few minutes later, Jackson offers to order some chicken, to which Jinyoung obliges. They push the button on the phone to call for their order, and Jackson orders the usual – half fried half seasoned chicken with cheese sticks, sodas and for a little kick, a few cans of beer. It only takes about fifteen minutes, seeing as the restaurant is close to the apartment and that the owner already knows Jackson’s preferences pretty well. _ _

_ _Every time they hang out in the sauna like this, they talk. They talk about anything and everything. This time around, they talk about their day........ Jackson tells Jinyoung that he finished writing the lyrics for the songs in his first album, and Jinyoung tells him the details about the most recent script he was reading. They lay down on the benches, hand in hand as they look up the ceiling. Jinyoung comes closer to the older and hugs him to get more comfortable._ _

_ _After deeming themselves dry enough, they decide to finally head upstairs. They start to put their clothes on again, even though they didn’t want to. Their skin is way too sticky with sweat, as the room was hotter than when they entered it. Jinyoung is quicker than the older, as the latter takes his time buttoning up his top. Jinyoung doesn’t bother to button everything and only finishes half of them. Jackson cleans up their mess, and as he bends, Jinyoung can see his collarbones standing out, the steam making it seem like his tanned skin was gleaming under the dim lighting._ _

_ _Drops of sweat were running down Jackson’s face, Jinyoung realizes, as he is left mesmerized by the older’s face. The other had an unexplainable and unexpected sense of peace, concentrated on his task, as he cleaned up alone. He was so beautiful, so astonishing that Jinyoung couldn’t help but admire him. From the Chinese’s man damp hair sticking to his forehead to his bulging biceps under the white shirt, Jinyoung stares at him, gaze staying longer on the older’s thighs as he turns around to sit. Jinyoung gulps audibly as he sees the older’s thighs before him. Jackson was sitting in front of him, back hitting against the wall, head thrown back, oblivious to the younger watching. He can’t help but stare at the older’s strong thighs, suddenly wanting to touch them, grip them, to do something, anything with them. His eyes trail higher, stopping on Jackson’s crotch, as he faintly remembers the feeling of grinding against it, of riding Jackson, and the older thrusting in him like his life depended on it. His mind wanders to those memories and Jinyoung starts to feel heated, want and desire clouding his thoughts._ _

_ _Feeling eyes on him, Jackson opens his eyes and turns his face towards Jinyoung. The younger seemed hypnotized by something, because he is smiling mysteriously, and his stare is intense and filled with desperate need. Guessing Jinyoung's thoughts, Jackson smirks and lets a small laugh escape. He gets up to approach the younger slowly and watches how the other’s face changes – a deep blush appearing, eyes widening with each step. As he gets closer and closer, the older sees all the beautiful details on Jinyoung’s body, the muscles he trained for, the masterpiece of an appearance the younger was born with, and all he can do is admire as his gaze darkens, holding promises of an unforgettable night. The room starts to get hotter, and the atmosphere between them changes. They look at each other with need, primal need, the need to be with each other.  
They don’t care about where they are, the only thing in their mind being each other, nothing else coming close to whatever they were imagining. _ _

_ _Jackson gets impossibly closer to the younger, eyeing the beautiful lips that he always loved, then Jinyoung’s eyes, as if asking for permission. The latter, in a sudden surge of impatience, doesn’t hesitate to press their lips together, grabbing Jackson’s face and pulling him closer, shocking the other - Jinyoung was never the one to be that bold and dominant. The older’s eyes widen at the kiss, but he comes to his senses quickly after, cupping Jinyoung cheeks in his hands, as he sucks the other’s lips. Taking advantage of the situation they are in, he bites the younger’s bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood and licking it, the taste of iron heavy on his tongue. Jinyoung whimpers, finally allowing the older to push his tongue in, and he drags his tongue slowly against the roof of the younger’s mouth before easily lifting him in a quick swift movement. Jinyoung lets the older exchange places as he straddles him, their bodies touching in all the right places. He lets his hands wander around the wide and strong back before settling them on the other’s neck. Jackson tightens his grip on Jinyoung, hands finding the curve of the younger’s waist, almost bruising them. Eyes closed, they savor each other's taste in their mouth, the kiss as messy as it can be. Jinyoung lets go first. He doesn't want to let go, but the need for oxygen won out, and he could feel his heart beating too caresses Jackson's face in one hand, the other tangled in his hair, and puts their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavily, hungrily. Their eyes are shut, but they can still feel each other’s warm breath on their skin. They open their eyes, and it seemed as if a spark was lit between them before they dive back into the heated kiss, fighting each other for dominance again, but this time Jackson lets Jinyoung win. The older whimpers as he feels the other suck on his lower lip, making sure to nip at it, leaving The Chinese man’s lips swollen and red. However, Jackson recovers quickly from his high and pulls the younger closer, his grip on the singer’s waist almost painful, as he kisses his way down to the crook of his neck, stopping there to nip and bite at the soft and tender pale skin, a red and purple bruise starting to form. Jinyoung moans at the impossibly nerve wrecking friction between the bodies, the younger nearly riding Jackson’s hips, as he feels his neck being marred with pretty little marks. The older man stops and takes time to really look at the singer; Jinyoung’s eyes are glossy, tears pooling at the edge; his lips are red, a bit bloodied, and small broken sobs slip through them. He was beautiful. They've only just begun, but the younger's rational mind seems to already be gone, and in its place was undeniable /want/. Jinyoung cries impatiently, asking for something, anything. His consciousness is clouded by desire. _ _

_ _Jackson lifts him, hands under the younger’s thighs, as they continue to kiss passionately while trying to get up to Jackson's apartment. Finally in the hallway, he slowly releases his grip on Jinyoung to let him walk on his own. Forgetting video surveillance cameras, or fans who could have discovered them, they can’t even keep their hands off of each other. They only need to be together, just the both of them; fans and surveillance be damned. They share small kisses as they walk, hand in hand, Jackson’s thumb rubbing circles on Jinyoung’s hand._ _

_ _The elevator is just in front of them, doors opening as soon as Jackson presses on the button. The heated glances coming from Jinyoung only make it more difficult for the older to concentrate and remember that they were in an elevator. He looks behind him where the younger was standing at an arm’s distance. Jinyoung is in the corner of the lift, his half-buttoned shirt revealing his collarbones, the material sliding off his shoulder a bit. His toned chest and abdomen are in plain sight through the fabric of his shirt as it was clinging onto his wet skin. Jackson gulps audibly, quickly training his focus back to the elevator doors. He never expected Jinyoung to maintain his shape that well. Of course, he knew that the actor worked out for his role in He is Psychometric, but it doesn’t mean that he was used to it. _ _

_ _The apartment door opens and Jinyoung tackles Jackson. The latter reacts quickly and puts his arms around Jinyoung’s slim waist. They try to dominate each other, teeth clashing in an attempt to kiss properly. It’s a heated battle. Jinyoung grabs the older’s hair and Jackson’s grip on Jinyoung is as tight as it could be. They stumble through the corridor, knocking down a few of the rare vases and frames sitting on the furniture. Walking blindly in the dark, Jinyoung opens the bedroom door after a few tries, distracted by Jackson massaging the skin just above his hip bone knowing it would turn into a pretty bruise the next day. Jackson turns around to enter the room, and flips Jinyoung on the bed. Jinyoung crawls backward until he hits the headboard, and Jackson follows. He makes his way over to the younger, leaving small kisses on his body as he goes up. The small whimpers and broken cries coming from Jinyoung are just the right sounds Jackson needs to hear. As he gets closer to the younger’s lips, and as the moans grow louder and louder, he takes his time marking up the crook of his neck, right above his collarbone, making sure they would be visible. His hands slide under the shirt to caress at the hard muscles on Jinyoung’s abdomen, slightly scratching them with his manicured hands. The sigh leaving the younger’s mouth makes Jackson realize how totally gone he is. Not wanting to waste any time, he places kisses on the other’s chest, moving down slowly until he is face to face with his crotch. Taking his time to take off the younger’s pants and shirt, he bites and nips at the sensitive nipples. Jinyoung can't help but moan at the familiar feeling, the two small buds so sensitive and oh so soft under Jackson’s touch. _ _

_ _He palms the younger’s hard cock straining against the band, precome wetting the dark material. Then, in a swift motion, he pulls down the boxers and starts kissing Jinyoung thighs moving upwards, leaving small hickeys at the top of his hips. The other whimpers at every touch and cries out when he feels something hot and wet enclose his member. Back arched, hands fisting at the sheets, Jinyoung can’t resist himself from thrusting into the older’s mouth, the friction and the warmth welcoming him._ _

_ _Jackson skillfully moves his tongue around the younger, taking him even deeper, his throat clenching around him. He bobs his head a few times before he pulls out with a loud pop, leaving the man under him moaning in need, the warmth around him gone. Jinyoung whines, only to be left breathless as a single cold and slick finger traces around the rim of his hole. It’s only a teasing touch, but it brings him dangerously to the edge. He feels the finger probing at his entrance, going in easily thanks to what seemed like lube, and the small pressure against the tight rim only brings him more pleasure than pain. His small moans turn into weeps as Jackson thrusts his finger, and weeps to turn into wails as he adds another finger. Jackson moves quickly; he knows the younger is on edge, but Jackson likes to tease so he deliberately avoids Jinyoung’s bundle of nerves, only focusing on stretching out the small hole.  
The black-haired man feels the nails dragging along the walls, the fingers opening him while brushing his prostate but never staying there. The lust, the need climbs up at every touch, only to go down so fast, the brown-haired man only concentrating on the other facial expressions, letting him go crazy in want.  
Jinyoung can’t focus, his mind is long gone, and he’s lost himself in the pleasure, but he had enough of Jackson teasing him, because knowing the older, he is making sure Jinyoung stays on edge. So he gets up and pulls out Jackson's fingers slowly, making Jackson completely flustered by the sudden movement._ _

_ _“Jinyoung-ah? Are you okay ?” the older asks in concern.  
“Yes,” the younger answers breathlessly as he pushes Jackson down on the bed, “You’re just a bit too slow...” he whispers against Jackson’s lips tauntingly before he kisses him hard._ _

_ _He takes off Jackson’s clothes, making sure to leave his crotch area untouched to make him feel the same frustration. He leaves a few kisses on Jackson’s thighs, then he straddles his lap quickly. Both of their cocks twitch, skin to skin, so close yet so far. Jackson stiffens, hissing out as his back arches against the headboard, the simple touch making him feel so good. Jinyoung rejoices seeing the other like this, and he knows what to do next. While Jackson is still distracted by his own pleasure-addled mind, Jinyoung takes the older’s cock in a tight grip. Jackson hisses, the feeling of finally being touched relieving a bit of his need. Jinyoung gives the older a quick handjob, stroking a few times and smearing the drops of precum around the tip to make the glide easier. Not wanting the older to come too quickly, he pushes his thumb against the slit, as he senses Jackson tensing up. _ _

_ _The younger doesn’t want to wait anymore, and he senses that Jackson can’t take any more of the teasing either. He takes the older’s erection with both of his hands before guiding it at his entrance. He presses down against it to push it in slowly, giving himself a few seconds to adjust to Jackson’s size. Soon, he sits fully on the older and starts moving immediately, relieving himself in the pleasure and enjoying the slight pain. Jackson observes the younger riding him, his thighs quivering because of the pleasure taking over him. The older isn’t as controlled as he would like to be, the tension in his stomach is growing, but he resists, admiring the man on his lap. _ _

_ _The younger’s head is thrown back, cheeks red, drops of sweat running down his long neck onto his chest. Jinyoung gets up slowly, enjoying the drag of Jackson’s cock against his walls, only to slam down forcefully, leaving Jackson breathless once more. The older meets the others thrusts, as he lifts his lower back to make sure to hit the other’s prostate every time. Jinyoung can’t keep up anymore and his thighs are starting to hurt, so he slumps forward and ends up making wide circular hip movements, and Jackson thrusts up to make up for it. Hands back on Jinyoung’s waist, Jackson lifts him forcefully, leaving red hand-shaped marks on the soft skin as he bites at the younger’s nipples, making the latter whimper._ _

_ _The raw, deep sounds coming from the younger only make Jackson want more, he wants to let the whole neighbourhood listen to them, he wants everyone to know. Kissing the singer softly, even though he wants nothing more than to take him here and now, he lifts him and stands up. All thoughts are gone and legs wobbly, Jinyoung doesn’t realise he is being lifted. The older moves across the bed with his cock still inside the younger. He pushes Jinyoung’s front roughly against the wall, holding him by his thighs with one hand, the other holding him in place by his waist. His hips snap once, twice, hard, then harder, his cock disappearing into Jinyoung’s soft crevices, as the younger all but cries at the sensation._ _

_ _“Oh... you’re- ah- so deep- Fuck...!” Jackson thrusts, hitting Jinyoung’s prostate spot on, leaving the latter a bumbling mess of tears, overwhelmed by the feeling.  
“Oh my god! I- your cock- I love it- harder please-” he begs the older who never answers, thrusting even harder and faster to bring the other to euphoria._ _

_ _“You feel so good Jinyoung-ah. You’re taking me so well, my pretty boy.” Jackson praises, knowing how much the younger loved hearing them._ _

_ _“I'm- s-so close- oh... ah-” Jinyoung whimpers, cock twitching, precum covering his abdomen _ _

_ _“Do you think you can come untouched for me, baby...? Do you think you can be a good boy for me?” Jackson asks between thrusts, voice totally in control, even though he was nearly at his own peak. He gets close to the younger’s ear and whispers, “Come, Jinyoung” _ _

_ _And so Jinyoung does, crying, moaning out Jackson's name out loud in the empty apartment, definitely informing the neighbours of their activities. Jackson rides out his ecstasy, only for him to come undone too a few thrusts later, groaning as the younger’s walls clench around his cock, milking him. The sensation of being filled up makes Jinyoung moan again as he comes another time, the sticky substance pooling on their abdomens. Jackson pulls out slowly, and Jinyoung whimpers at the sudden emptiness, pulling the other in a tender kiss. He places Jinyoung on the bed again before standing up to get a clean towel to wipe them off before the younger goes to sleep, knowing he would be annoyed at the sticky feeling in the morning. The warm, wet material runs along Jinyoung's skin before he is covered with a blanket, Jackson joining him quickly after. Jinyoung curls up against the older’s chest, as the latter wraps his arm around the younger’s waist and brings him closer._ _

_ _A small ray of sunlight creeps up on Jackson’s face, and he wakes up without moving too much, afraid of waking the still-sleeping Jinyoung who was still latched onto his side. Opening his eyes, he sees Jinyoung’s face close to his, as well as the small flutter of his eyes as Jackson’s breath hits him. Seeing the other this close, without any clothes, his magnificent body like a statue just for him, Jackson can’t help but admire him. The effort Jinyoung put in really paid off, all his muscles were firm, and Jackson couldn’t help but want to touch them as much as he could. Thinking back to Jinyoung’s recent drama, he remembers the hesitation the younger one had when reading the script. Kiss scenes were never Jinyoung’s forte, nor in his zone of confidence, and he remembers getting the texts and calls asking him for advice. Him, Jackson Wang, of all people. Though of course he was more than pleased to help, even though he was still a bit jealous because of the actress (but he would never admit that out loud). He remembers the small kisses they shared, when Jinyoung took initiative for the first time.  
~~~_ _

_ _He was there, at Jackson’s doorstep. Jackson wakes up to the sound of his doorbell, stumbling in the dark. He’s a bit dizzy as he opens the door wide without checking through the peephole._ _

_ _“Yes, who is it? What do you want?” he asks nobody in particular as he squints his eyes both from being sleepy and blinded by the bright lights in the corridor. _ _

_ _He hears someone inhale loudly and is about to open his eyes to check when he feels something against his lips. His eyes suddenly open wide in shock. He inhales sharply and lets out a small cry, but he doesn’t move back or panic at all, the soft features on the person kissing him and the tenderness of the gesture is enough for him. He could recognize them anytime. He could recognize those lips and the soft hand under his stubbled jaw. Jackson doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, taking his time as well, his kiss full of love and adoration.  
They keep going for about two more minutes, never taking more action in the heat of the moment, like they would any other time. Jinyoung releases the other but keeps his hand under Jackson’s jaw._ _

_ _“What was that for?” the latter asks, smirking, his left eyebrow risen. _ _

_ _“Well, I needed to practice kissing for the drama, but you’re going back to China tomorrow so I thought maybe I should do it now. So here I am now. Practicing.” the younger answers, blushing a bit, looking into Jackson’s eyes._ _

_ _“Really, now? Practice kissing with me?? Are you sure it's all you wanted to do?”_ _

_ _“Well, I need help with my lines and you live the closest to me…”_ _

_ _“Seriously Jinyoung-ah? It's the middle of the night, and I have a flight at 9 in the morning tomorrow.”_ _

_ _“Okay then, I'm going back since you don’t want to help me…” the other says, turning back and actually ready to leave the building._ _

_ _“That’s not what I said,” Jackson says, back hugging him quickly with a wide smile, “It's just that the drama doesn’t start until February. It’s still December. We have all the time you need to practice kissing.”_ _

_ _“That’s why! I need to get used to kissing people first,” Jinyoung pouts._ _

_ _“Well, you have me now, right? And we have 3 months to prepare for it, so don’t worry. You’re going to be amazing as always! Remember you’re a star, you’re perfect as you are, don't ever change, alright?”_ _

_ _“So, can I come inside now?” Jinyoung asks, a little frustrated by Jackson’s reaction.  
“Of course, why the hell are we still at the doorstep? You know the way to the bedroom!” Jackson answers, stepping aside for the other to walk into his apartment, smiling in anticipation of what was going to happen that night.  
~~~  
He remembers their Idol Room appearance a week ago when Jinyoung confessed that they practiced kissing together. He remembers how Jinyoung was the one to make the first step to come closer, how the members cringed, hiding themselves, how the MCs were shocked by the bold move. _ _

_ _Jaebeom later approached them during the break for being this forward, teasing them for exposing themselves in front of an entire production crew, while bambam and yugyeom just made gagging sounds the rest of the shoot, clearly fed up with the whipped couple. He smiles at the episode and starts chuckling quietly at the recent memory. _ _

_ _Jinyoung moves slightly, coming closer to Jackson, to his human heater. Jackson doesn’t move, letting the other embrace him and get more comfortable. Staring at him, Jackson doesn’t know what to do. They don’t have work today other than a fan sign later in the afternoon, but they do need to check-in, otherwise, the managers will definitely go crazy._ _

_ _He starts to wake Jinyoung up by kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, his neck, purposely avoiding his lips. He eyes the hickey he made yesterday and adds another one on top of it to make sure his marks stay on Jinyoung’s body. Call it possessiveness, but to Jackson, it’s just masterpiece-appreciation. The stylist and makeup noonas will definitely come at Jinyoung for this, but really can anyone blame Jackson? The other is really beautiful, and that this beauty chose to be with him is just an unbelievable thing. Jackson doesn’t realize that the younger has woken up and that he was looking at him too._ _

_ _“Seun-ah,” he calls softly, a fond smile across his face._ _

_ _“Yeah?” the older answers immediately, by reflex more than anything._ _

_ _“Take a photo, it’ll last longer,” Jinyoung teases, eyes fluttering closed again as the sleepiness takes over quickly._ _

_ _Jackson only then realizes that the other is awake. “Well, I have thousands of photos of you, good and bad ones too so one more or one less won’t do anything.” He teases back, getting up from the bed._ _

_ _“I’m gonna make breakfast. Pancakes?” he asks as he opens the bedroom door._ _

_ _“Yeah,” Jinyoung mumbles before going back to sleep.  
Jinyoung wakes up again to the sweet smell of pancakes and strawberries, the now cold bed is uncomfortable and he gets up quickly. He takes one of Jackson’s hoodies and one of his own boxers from the closet before going into the kitchen._ _

_ _“Seun-ah?” he calls as he goes through the hallway, smiling as he imagines Jackson cooking.  
As he walks to get to the older, he suddenly stops before the doorframe._ _

_ _Jackson was dancing, his back turned towards the younger, earphones playing some song he couldn’t hear properly. A towel hung low on his hips, another on his broad shoulders. His impossibly smooth tanned skin against the crisp white of the towel made the perfect contrast, his muscles more visible and defined as ever. Jinyoung walks up to him silently, smile widening, his steps light as he suddenly back hugs the older, arms coming to embrace Jackson’s chest, head resting on the other’s shoulders._ _

_ _The sudden movement startles Jackson a bit before he relaxes in the hug. He continues to cook pancakes like this, the younger attached to him like a koala. They spend the day cuddling on the couch, making out while some variety show played in the background. Later that day, they finally walk out of the apartment to go to their fan sign event, hand in hand, smiles bright on their faces._ _

_ _And maybe that’s how they’ll spend their lives together, stuck with each other, through life’s ups and downs._ _


	2. Author's note

So yeah here it is the final product, this AN is just to say i messed up on publishing the fic so yeah it's still in the september 2019 tags, and since it wasn't complete at that time but that now it is, let everyone know

Do come say hello and yell at me on twitter im always searching for jinson mutuals 

Love the JPCC #4everthriving <3 

oh yeah @sinhaya901

Signing out  
Sin <3


End file.
